What He Wanted
by JungHana
Summary: Wherein Ryoma is caught in the rain, but has the shelter of his dorm room. Sakuno is also caught in the rain, but has no shelter. Maybe she does, and that shelter comes in the form of our Prince's room, of course! As hormones rage and desires reach their peaks, our two young adults experience.. Well, read and find out! Lemon. Set in the future. Please R&R! :3


**AN: *sigh of relief* **My first attempt at a Lemon. The story's set in the near future, so it doesn't have our little twelve year old Ochibi and Sakuno-chan doing *******cough cough* **inappropriate stuff.

**Disclaimer: **PoT belongs, now and forever, to Takeshi Konomi Sensei. ***Grins* **He's a Genius!

* * *

**What He Wanted**

The Prodigy thought of nothing but Tennis until the recent past- being an eighteen year old lad lead to many changes in him, the most profound of them being the dawning of Lust.

* * *

Echizen Ryoma merely sat in the tennis courts as gravel hued clouds showered upon him a sheath of cold and harsh rain, as he pondered about his closest female friend, whose thoughts seem to have been invading his brain more often than not, and this seemed to bother the boy greatly, for it meant that these thoughts acted as distractions. Echizen Ryoma detested distractions. 'Tch, I should head back before I die of a cold…' thought he, as he made his way to his dorm room.

He changed into a pair of comfortable blue track pants and nothing to cover his perfectly chiselled torso. Puberty had done him extremely good as the Tennis Prince had morphed from a cute and arrogant boy to an extremely handsome and well, an even more arrogant young man. The arrogance, however was justified for his talent in the sport of Tennis was exceptional and unmatched.

He once again set about wondering as to his predicament concerning the girl with brown orbs and luscious chocolate locks when- KNOCK-KNOCK!

* * *

Ryuzaki Sakuno set her pastry cake into the club's refrigerator and packed her belongings as she made to exit Seigaku University's main building and into the dorm block, when suddenly, she was sabotaged by heavy, freezing droplets of rain as they splattered upon her exposed arms and legs- Seigaku University's uniform consisted of a white dress shirt, a navy blue tie and a matching skirt/ pants.

'Mou.. how am I going to get to my dorm room in time? I'm already so drenched! Mou.. ah, I wonder if Ryoma-kun would mind having me over till the storm ceases..', she thought as she ran towards Ryoma's dorm room and knocked on his door in urgency in fear of freezing to death as the chilly droplets beaded her pale skin.

* * *

Absolutely irritated at the interruption, Ryoma stalked his way to the door, ready to yell at whoever dared disturb him at this hour of the evening in this weather. His cat like eyes widened considerably as they were met with the sight of an utterly drenched Ryuzaki Sakuno gasping for precious oxygen and shivering like there was no tomorrow. "R-Ryuzaki, what are you doing just standing there? Come in quickly, I'll have you change immediately." Ryoma went into his closet and came out holding a sweatshirt and shorts. In his worried haste however, he hadn't noticed her obvious physical state and when he laid eyes upon her once again, his breath hitched and his voice caught in his throat. Golden orbs intensely gazed at her soaked brown locks that flew free and framed her beautiful face, as they trailed down to her swan-like throat to her pronounced collar bones and then to the restriction called her shirt, which, he observed shamelessly, was rendered transparent due to the rain. He gulped as he could clearly see her black bra under it and realized he felt an incredible to urge to touch her and maybe graze his lips over that creamy flesh. Sakuno flushed a rose pink as she stood under his intense gaze.

Her feelings for him had only grown over the past six years, and she surprised herself as to how she kept them under control for so long. She once again shivered, only this time it was because his eyes were roaming her body openly. Ryoma stepped towards her with the clothes in hand and stopped right in front of the girl who constantly plagued his thoughts. As Sakuno made to take the spare clothing, he simply dropped them to the floor and leaned in to whisper huskily, "I don't think you'll be needing them Sa-ku-no", to which he felt her stiffen and stare at him wide-eyed. He didn't know what he was doing and he didn't will himself to care enough to stop. He took her by the hand and led her to the bed, taking slow tentative steps, all the while keeping his eyes locked with hers. Sakuno wouldn't, rather, she couldn't move without his assistance as his touch burned her like an intense fire and left her system with wanton need. He gently but firmly lifted her off her feet and sat her on his bed as he unbuttoned her shirt and disposed it off. He then pushed back to make her lie on her back as she continued to stare at him fixatedly. She knew what was happening, and she was scared out of her wits that she did, indeed, want this.

Ryoma trapped her between him and the bed, as he leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her trembling lips. A jolt of electricity shot through both teenagers at the contact and he wanted no more than to feel more of those plump, pink lips again. Kissing her deeply, he was finally able to elicit a reaction from the girl in his arms as she gingerly placed her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as deeply. As tongues clashed and the temperature rose exponentially, Ryoma's hands began to roam her body, wanting to touch every part of her, as he left scorching trails wherever his hands had been. Sakuno shuddered as his hands continued their ministrations and tongues danced sensually with one another. Ryoma could feel his pants tighten around a certain area as his desire soared to new heights, he pulled away, huffing, in need of breath and he looked deeply into her chocolate orbs. Maintaining the eye-contact, he slowly made to pull off her skirt and flung his carelessly behind him. Overcome with embarrassment, Sakuno made to cover herself as she was stopped by him, "don't Sakuno, I want to see, I want to see all of you". Blushing scarlet at his words, she let him guide her hands away from her body as he left a trail of open-mouthed kisses along her jawline and neck, nibbling occasionally, as he marked her as his.

As the sounds of her sweet moans and whimpers reached his ears, he grew eager to elicit many such reactions from her as he dipped his head lower and kissed the skin of her breasts that weren't covered by her bra. Sakuno shuddered and moaned his name softly as she arched her back into his touch and kisses, when he took the opportunity to unhook her bra and completely expose her breasts to his viewing pleasure. He could see in her eyes, the anticipation and desire, and he wasn't one to keep her waiting long. He immediately held her close and took one perky pink nipple into his mouth and started sucking on it as he massaged the other between his thumb and index finger. Loud, sensual moans resounded throughout the room as she clutched his hair in an attempt to not lose herself in the pleasure he was giving her. He kneaded her mounds skilfully and he continued kissing and sucking on her sensitive flesh. He pulled back and looked down at the lady he so badly wished to devour and was taken in by lust as she looked back at him with hazy eyes and extended her arms to graze his cheek with her fingers. He ran his hand down her creamy legs and stopped at her knees to spread them wide. Sakuno felt her womanhood pulse as excitement overwhelmed her. Ryoma then settled between her legs and kissed her swollen lips once again with a passion he never knew he possessed.

As skin brushed against skin and moans and groans grew louder with each passing second, lost in all the desire, their pelvises accidentally brushed against one another and the shock that travelled through their spines left them both stunned as gasps and growls were heard in the room. Ryoma purposely rubbed against her once again and for the life of him, couldn't believe how good it felt. Sakuno was feeling similar emotions flooding through her as she looked at him with glassy eyes. He knew she wanted him to take her, and he knew he wanted to take her. But, something seemingly deterred him from doing so, against his body's raw desire. It was his mind telling him to let her know that she wasn't being used, and that this wasn't something he'd do with just any woman, and he knew he had to let her know that he felt an overwhelming love for her. "Sakuno…" he uttered as she looked at him questioningly. Being a man of few words, he decided to make it short, "I love you" and those words said it all. The most beautiful smile graced her lips as she whispered back shyly "I'm glad Ryoma-kun, I'm so glad…" He then leaned in once again and kissed her senseless and in the process, discarded the remaining of their clothing. He slowly pushed past her barrier and groaned as she felt extremely tight around him, when he heard her whimper softly in pain, he hushed her by kissing her as tenderly as he could, in the given situation. As Sakuno finally moved under him, signalling him to continue, he thrust once more and was fully sheathed within her and with deeper thrusts and a feverishly fast pace, he had her moaning and screaming his name in pleasure as he growled at the growing pleasure inside him, he wanted nothing more than to go faster and deeper but restrained himself, for he was doing this for both of them, and he wanted Sakuno to enjoy it as much as she could. "R-Ryoma- kun… p-please, faster!" with that said, he could no longer hold himself back as he thrust full force and went into her deeper and deeper. As desperate pants and huffs and moans could be heard, Sakuno shuddered and let out a loud scream, calling out to him and she hit her first climax. Ryoma wasn't far behind as he came within her groaning as the pleasure took over him.

He got off her and pulled her into his arms as he looked at her glowing face and smiled so genuinely that it took her breath away. "I love you so much Ryoma-kun…" she said, as she snuggled into his chest. Ryoma chuckled and tightened his arms around her petite form as he kissed her head, "I know Sakuno, you know how I feel about that." When he received no reply, he looked down at her, to see her sleeping soundly with a ghost of a smile on that pretty face of hers, with a light flush adorning the apples of her cheeks. The Tennis Prodigy decided that this was something he was willing to be distracted by, because he was willing to work twice as hard at tennis- he wanted to make Sakuno happy and Sakuno was happy when he did his best at Tennis. Oh, how he loved her…

* * *

Yay! My first Lemon, done. =)

I hope you all like it ^_^

I've read other RyoSaku Lemons and I've searched for more, but there simply aren't enough! :3

Please Read and Review! =)

Love

Hana-chan


End file.
